The Deal
by forsaken2003
Summary: Humanverse: Spike is a used Car sales man and Xander is thinking about buying a car


Title: The Deal

Author: forsaken2003

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike is a used Car sales man and Xander is thinking about buying a car

Warnings/Spoilers: Human Verse

Plot Bunny by:Lady Q: Human AU: Write a story where Spike is a used Car sales man and Xander is thinking about buying a car

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander wandering around the car lot, he finally had a decent job and was now able to afford his own car. A used car anyways but still it would be his. There were tons of choices to choose from.

"Can I help you?" A blonde no older than twenty-five walked through the rows over to Xander.

"I'm just looking," Xander told him as his eyes ran over him. He definitely wasn't bad look far from it actually. "I'm Xander."

William smiled and blushed as Xander's eyes swept over him, "I'm William. If there's anything I can do to help just call." He turned to go back to the trailer for the papers in case Xander did decide to buy a car. He hated this job; he was bad at it and if he didn't sell a car soon he'd lose his job. Without this job he wouldn't be able to afford to stay in school.

"Wait!" Xander called out after taking a few seconds to appreciate William's backside. "What can you tell me about this truck?"

William turned and looked at the truck Xander was pointing at, "Um… it's a 1994 Chevrolet C/K Pickup 3500." He read off the tag that was taped to the windshield. "Tan interior and navy blue exterior."

"Actually its midnight blue," Xander corrected as he popped the hood.

"Oh," William's face fell. He hated looking dumb in front of people. With this job it was a perpetual state it seemed.

Xander looked up and saw that he ended up embarrassing William, "A lot of people can't tell the difference." He offered. "I just know because I used to paint model cars. I just had to get the colors right you know?"

"Oh yeah sure," William said but he didn't have a clue.

"It's an eight cylinder." Xander commented, "Any extra additions?"

"Air conditioning and the last owner installed a CD player," William told him.

Xander looked it over again, the price was four thousand but he wasn't willing to pay over twenty-five hundred. "I'll give you two thousand."

"It's priced at four thousand," William informed looking nervous. He was so bad a haggling, when he did do it he'd end up in trouble with his boss.

"Twenty-five hundred," Was Xander's counter offer.

William shook his head, "No lower than thirty-five hundred."

Xander clicked his tongue, "Sorry, I'll look else where."

"Wait!" William called out panic filling his voice, "Please. I need to make a sale."

"Why is this one so important? I'm sure another person will come along." Xander asked, but he couldn't help but feel bad for William. He wasn't very good at his job. Xander figured he was too good for this job anyways.

"I haven't sold a single car in two weeks. I'm close to losing my job and if I do I won't be able to pay off my student loans. Please if there is anything I can do," William begged. He was so desperate that he'd sell his right kidney for this commission.

Xander looked back at the truck, it really wasn't that bad. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll buy it for thirty-five hundred but…"

"But what?" William asked cautiously.

"You go out for a drink with me," Xander told him with a smile that could light up a room all on its own.

William sputtered, was he being hit on? "Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date," Xander said with a nod of his head.

"You're going to pay more than you intended just for a date?" William raised an eyebrow

Xander smirked, "What can I say, you're gorgeous. So what do you say?"

"Sure, I guess." William accepted the offer. Xander wasn't bad looking and he seemed like a decent enough guy. Plus he wasn't about to turn down a beer. "We'll fill out the paper work for the car and we can head out, yeah?"

"Great," Xander rubbed his hands together with glee.

William smiled, never in his life had he actually had someone that excited to go out with him. He might hate his job but today was one of the best days he'd ever had.

The End


End file.
